


The Grey Sweatpants

by highlightcity_159



Series: The House Husband Interludes (featuring a not-so-house wife) [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Book of Nile, F/M, Joe is having a great birthday week, M/M, and Nile makes it even better, this one gets a little spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlightcity_159/pseuds/highlightcity_159
Summary: Nile gives Joe a birthday gift.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The House Husband Interludes (featuring a not-so-house wife) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919809
Comments: 36
Kudos: 239





	The Grey Sweatpants

Nile has her phone in hand and headphones in as she waits for Joe to respond to her video call. It takes a few moments but the call connects and she’s met with a close up of the freckles that litter the bridge of his nose. 

“Joe, we do this every time I call you. You have to hold the phone slightly away from your face. I don’t want to see your nose.” She hears Nicky complain in the background that Joe has a very beautiful nose as Joe comes into focus on screen. He’s staring lovingly off to the side at Nicky. Nile rolls her eyes.

“Did you get my gift?” She asks excitedly. Joe was celebrating his 1000th birthday and Nile had wanted to send one of her gifts early while he and Nicky were spending the week together in Malta. They would join up with the others in Algiers for his official birthday celebration in a few days. 

“Yes,” Joe turns back to her face on the screen. “The grey sweatpants were lovely and very comfortable.” 

“They’re not for you to wear Joe. They’re for Nicky.” Nile scoffs. 

“Why would you buy Nicky sweatpants for my birthday? Though I do admit any gift for Nicky is a gift for me as I do so love seeing happy.” 

“Joe, just tell Nicky to go put on the sweatpants I bought. You’ll see. Maybe tell him to take off his underwear before he puts them on.” She hears a choking noise in the background.

“I think you made Nicky swallow water down his lungs.” Nicky appears in the frame a slight furrow in his brow, face squished beside Joe, and wiping at his mouth. 

“Why?” He asks, arching an eyebrow in an expression that is so Italian— _I’m not Italian, I pre-date Italy_ —she can’t help but laugh. 

“Please Nicky,” she begs, softening her face, widening her eyes and looking up at him through fluttering lashes. “You don’t want to ruin my present for Joe?” It’s an act but they all know that Nile has each and everyone of them wrapped around her little finger.

Nicky sighs, “Bene.” He exits the frame towards what she assumes is the bedroom to change. 

“Have you even left your apartment since you’ve been there?” She asks Joe.

“Once, when we arrived to get groceries for cooking. But I have not spent much time in the kitchen cooking.” He waggles his eyebrows ridiculously with a smirk on his face. 

“I definitely did not need to know that. Please never bring me anything that was prepared in that kitchen.” Joe throws his head back in a laugh. 

“As if you and Booker have not had some fun in the kitchen.” 

“That’s nasty! The kitchen is for cooking.” She pauses before adding, “but I do keep buying new dining tablecloths every time we come back here.” She winks and Joe laughs again. She loves how quickly he is to laugh and smile it is one of his most endearing qualities. 

“So is Nicky back yet?” 

“Not ye—Oh, _oh_.” Joe’s attention is off to the side where she can only assume Nicky has reappeared in the grey sweatpants. 

“Told you!” 

“Yes, you did. This is a very good gift Nile. Thank you.” He turns back to her on the phone. “I have to go ravage my husband now, I will call you later,” a pause, “tomorrow.” He amends. 

And before she can say anything else he hangs up. She smiles to herself before texting Joe “you’re welcome” along with a few gifs, still in style even after all these years.

“Did Joe get your package?” Booker asks emerging from their bedroom. He’s rubbing absently at his bare chest as he ambles towards her on the couch. 

“Yes,” Nile responds tilting her head up to accept a kiss from him. Her eyes track him as he heads towards the kitchen to make breakfast. 

“You never told me what you got him.” He starts opening cabinets to pull out the ingredients he needs. He’s wearing a pair of grey sweatpants. She bought them for him a year ago and it’s probably one of her favorite purchases to date. They sit low on his hips and paired with his artfully messy bedhead and three-day old stubble he looks like the faceless male lover from a perfume commercials; a Coco Mademoiselle commercials featuring Kiera Knightley as high-powered career woman and a male model walking around half naked with a cup of coffee as her house husband. 

“Grey sweatpants for Nicky.” 

“The last thing those two need is a sex aid.” 

“We don’t need one either and yet I don’t hear you complaining when I wear new lingerie sets I think you'll like.” Booker pauses from where he’s starting to mix in the ingredients for crêpe batter. His eyes are heated as he glances over at where she’s now perched against the couch in just a burgundy silk robe that shines against the lusciousness of her skin. He takes in her long legs that her robe makes no effort to hide and the way her deep neckline hints at very little underneath her gown. 

“Are you wearing a new set right now?” Nile shrugs in a way that reveals a hint of royal blue lace and vinyl. Booker makes a move to put down the crêpe batter in favor of investigating her negligé. 

“Uh, uh,” Nile mutters with a shake of her pointer finger. “Finish making me breakfast first.” 

Booker nods and smiles his panty-dropping smile at her. He picks up the batter to finish mixing, his smoldering gaze never leaving hers. 

“Comme te veux, mon amoureuse.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notes:**
> 
> “Bene” - “Fine” in Italian 
> 
> There is no actual Coco Mademoiselle commercial like the one I described but here is my favorite - https://youtu.be/aRV-2_Un-kk
> 
> What I imagine Nile is wearing under her robe - https://www.savagex.com/shop/hyper-real-lace-and-vinyl-cupless-corset-li2042854-0972-10726510?q=cupless&psrc=search_results (NSFW)
> 
> “Comme te veux, mon amoureuse” - “As you wish, my lover” in French. Also if you haven’t had the chance check out the fic which inspired this line - [As You Wish - A Book of Nile Tale by Lolo (TheLittleLo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365417/chapters/64215901)


End file.
